


Lucky Charm

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: stpats, M/M, Series: The Diary Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite couple celebrate St. Patrick's Day as only they can.<br/>This story is a sequel to Timeless Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but proofed and spell-checked, so I tried. :-)

## Lucky Charm

by Candy Apple

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly owns the guys and The Sentinel. No money being made. Just for fun.

* * *

Jim Ellison opened his eyes grudgingly. Something deep inside was screaming at him that this was _not_ time to get up. The alarm not ringing was only part of it. The rest was that innate feeling that sweeps over a person who wakes at least an hour before the alarm sounds, and then groans in misery for his lost sleep. 

But there was a very insistent mouth working on his face. It was kissing and nibbling, smiling a little as the mission was accomplished and Ellison relinquished the peace of closed eyelids. 

"Morning, mine." Blair was leaning up on one elbow, hovering over his larger lover as he rested on his back. 

"What time is it?" Jim grumbled. Blair rolled his eyes in that long-suffering way, as if to ask 'where has the passion gone from this relationship?' 

"Five." 

"We don't have to be up for another hour, sweetheart. Go back to sleep," Jim groaned, rolling over so his back was to his lover. Silence followed. Blair didn't say anything, just slumped back down in the bed and flopped on his back. Five minutes later, both men were still awake. Jim let out a long sigh, turning back over, knowing he'd been had. Blair was staring at the ceiling, somber-faced. "Everything okay?" Jim asked, inwardly chiding himself for cutting Blair off that way, wondering if the other man needed to talk to him about something, or maybe wasn't feeling well. But the Blair that had been kissing him awake looked perfectly healthy. 

"Happy St. Patrick's Day. I'm sorry I woke you up early." Blair's voice held no recrimination, but definitely disappointment. 

"Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too, baby. I'm sorry I acted like such a grouch." Jim shifted onto his side and leaned down to kiss the much-too-serious mouth. The response was only marginal. "Blair, come on, I said I was sorry." 

"I thought maybe I could give you your present now." 

"My present? For St. Patrick's Day?" Jim couldn't hide his surprise. Valentine's Day he could understand was a big deal, but *St. Patrick's Day*? Green beer and corned beef, sure, but presents? 

"I like getting you presents. Plus, this was just...too perfect to pass up." 

"Kind of like you, huh?" Jim nuzzled Blair's neck. 

"I was pretty easy to pass up a minute ago." Blair still hadn't turned his eyes to look at Jim. 

"I was half asleep, sweetheart. We didn't get to bed until after one because of that stake out. I was just groggy. That's all. And of course, there were the, um, gymnastics after that." Jim ran his fingers lightly along Blair's arm. "Are you going to stay mad at me all morning?" 

"You might have to do something to make it up to me." Blair was grinning now. 

"Anything special in mind?" Jim asked, letting his fingers travel over to tweak and roll a nipple to stand at attention. "Maybe I can help you think of something I can do to demonstrate my sincerity," Jim whispered hotly in Blair's ear. He abandoned the first nipple and moved to torture its mate, smiling at Blair's little groan as the large eyes drifted shut and just enjoyed the sensations. 

"You sure know how to apologize, man," Blair panted, smiling as Jim replaced the work of his fingers with a hungry hot mouth, moving to straddle Blair as he did. 

Abandoning the taut nipples, Jim dragged his tongue in a purposeful trail down the center of Blair's chest and stomach until he stopped at the navel, swirling around the little valley. He smiled at the growing erection nudging his chin. 

"Relax, baby. I've got more work to do," he announced, moving below the shaft that begged for his attention, tormenting the velvety sacs there with his lips and tongue. 

"You want to...apologize...or kill me?" Blair gasped, his parted legs finally resting on Jim's shoulders. 

"Pull your knees up, angel. I've got plans for you," Jim growled, working on a large passion mark on Blair's perineum, loving the wild shout it drew out of his partner. He moved lower, to the little pucker he had loved so thoroughly the niight before. The mental image of Blair on his knees on the bed, holding onto the railing to brace himself, legs spread wide in invitation flashed into his mind and spurred him on to give his partner the rimming of a lifetime. Alternating between licks and inward thrusts of his tongue, he had Blair screaming and clutching his knees to his chest, opening himself as much as possible to Jim's attentions. 

"God...Jim...do it...come on, lover. I want you," Blair gasped, almost whining. He moaned loudly when the tongue stopped its ministrations and Jim moved away, sitting up against some pillows next to him. 

"Sit on my lap, sweetheart," Jim directed. "I'll give you a ride to remember," he added, already spreading lube on his hardened length. Blair eagerly complied, straddling him. He caught the smaller man around the waist with two large hands. "Hold on a minute, baby." Jim spread a gob of lube on his finger and reached under his lover, coating his entrance. The rimming had relaxed him enough that a prolonged stretching wasn't necessary, but Jim wasn't prepared to chance Blair getting hurt by eschewing the lube. 

"I love you," Blair managed, breathless but moved by Jim's concern for his comfort even in their present frenzied state. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Nice and slow. Don't rush it." Jim kept a firm grip on Blair's sides, not letting him impale himself at the speed he seemed to be craving. Blair tossed his head back, curls flying, and let out a groan, his chest heaving with the heat of the moment. Finally, firm buttocks settled against Jim's groin, Blair adjusting around him like a tight custom-made glove. 

When it was clear that Blair was ready, Jim started thrusting upward, starting a rhythm that Blair picked up easily. 

"Come here, baby. Want to feel you everywhere," Jim grunted, pulling the smaller body against his, sitting up until they were wrapped completely around each other. Jim held his lover tightly, burying his nose in Blair's hair, licking and nipping at the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. 

Blair felt capable of little else than holding on for the ride. He was setting a faster pace now that Jim had started, driven mad by the friction of his erection against Jim's stomach and the shaft that impaled him and stimulated his prostate over and over, making him scream out his pleasure in a sort of breathless chant of cries and groans. Feeling his climax building, he clung frantically to Jim's body, riding Jim's cock and trying to increase the friction against his own, leading to a hard, rapid pace that dragged a growl out of Jim and a wild increase in movement that toppled Blair over the edge. 

Jim felt the wild spasms of Blair's passage, and let out a wail of Blair's name as he reached a shattering climax, barely coherent enough to keep his arms around the spent body that was collapsing on his, pushing them both back against the pillows. For a long time they lay there panting, hands and arms barely capable of movement but still trying to soothe the final shudders away. 

"Wow," Blair mumbled against Jim's chest as he shifted positions, finally breaking their physical union so he could lie more comfortably in Jim's arms. 

"If that was my present, I want the same thing next year," Jim responded, smiling and kissing Blair's ear, since he could reach it and was way too lazy to work at getting to his mouth. 

"I have something else. If I could move I'd get it." Blair yawned and settled against his lover. 

"You're not going to sleep, Chief." 

"Oh, yeah, I guess I woke you up, huh?" There was a smile in the groggy voice. 

"You're forgiven." Jim found the strength in his arms to truly hold Blair now, encircling him and keeping him pressed firmly near Jim's heart, where he belonged. 

"Don't move." Blair pulled free and crawled across the bed, hanging over the end of it to retrieve something from under it, presenting Jim with a view that could have easily gotten his somewhat tired motor running again. Knowing precisely where the other man's eyes had been while he was getting the small, green foil-wrapped package out of its hiding place, Blair blushed and grinned again. 

"Get back up here where you belong," Jim ordered, moving the blankets around so their cooling bodies could be entangled together under the covers, propped up with the pillows. With Blair settled on pillows with his head on Jim's shoulder, leaving the larger man's arms free to open his package, Jim set about that task. "I didn't get you anything." 

"I got my present this morning," Blair kissed Jim's shoulder and grinned, watching as his lover removed the paper and opened the small white box. Nestled on a bed of cotton was a long gold chain with a charm at the end. Jim held it up, smiling when he saw it was a four-leaf clover. "It's a real one. There's this art professor at the U, and she makes jewelry by dipping stuff in gold--like leaves, flowers, and so on. I had this four leaf clover, like, forever, and I kept it in my old freshman Anthropology text--I found it when I was sixteen--just starting out at Rainier. I didn't feel too lucky then, but things seemed to look up after that." 

"You had it all that time and you're giving it to me?" Jim asked, viewing the charm with much more reverence than he had when he first opened it. 

"I figured I couldn't get any luckier than finding you, so it worked for me, and it was time to pass it on." 

"Come here." Jim held the pendant carefully, but opened his arms to hold Blair close. "I love you, sweetheart." 

"I love you too, mine. Look I know gold necklaces aren't exactly your thing, but the chain's long, so it won't show if it's on under your t-shirt. I'd just like you to wear it if you're gonna do anything dangerous--kind of a good luck charm." 

"This is always," Jim moved about enough to get the chain over his head so the little four leaf clover rested over his heart, "going to be right here, close to my heart, just like you." 

"You know, you kind of remind me a little bit of a four leaf clover." 

"Do I want to know why?" Jim asked, kissing Blair's forehead as he got his lover settled back in his arms again. 

"Because you're rare--not just because you're a sentinel, but because you're you, and I happen to think that's something really special, and because finding you was _so_ lucky for me." 

"I didn't get you anything," Jim responded, his voice strained with emotion. 

"Jim, you've given me so much that I don't even need a lucky charm anymore. I'd say that just about squares it." Blair smiled up at Jim, who swooped down on his lover's mouth to claim a prolonged kiss. 

Jim only moved away from those inviting lips long enough to turn off the alarm, hoping that maybe his good luck charm would ward off angry captains when he strolled in three hours late for work... 

* * *

Happy St. Patrick's Day!! 


End file.
